


Just Rumors

by Gravytrain101



Series: The A-Team Oneshots [1]
Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Caring B.A., Caring Face, Caring Hannibal, Mild Language, Quiet Murdock, Worried Murdock, mild harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: The team just got back from a mission but that doesn't stop some of the soldiers from getting into Murdock's face. They tell him what they really think of him which puts a damper on Murdock's mood and causes him to become quiet. Hannibal sees the latest instance from a distance but he can tell something's wrong with the conversation from that distance. Hannibal talks to Murdock later that night in hopes of solving the problem and putting a smile back on his boy's face.
Relationships: B. A. Baracus & H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock, H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock & John "Hannibal" Smith, H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock & Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Series: The A-Team Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877425
Kudos: 19





	Just Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first The A-Team fic in a while. The first one I wrote isn't my favorite since I wrote it when I first started writing (it could use some work). I think this is much better than my first one and I hope you like it! Please read and enjoy!

Hannibal’s POV:   
“I finally got those new comic books for you buddy!” Face exclaimed as he walked over to Murdock’s bunk with them in his hands. 

“Thanks,” Murdock muttered as he continued to fold his shirts without looking up, “Just set them down please.” 

“What’s wrong man?” Face asked a little quieter as he sat on the edge of Murdock’s bed. 

“Nothing, just miss flying,” he answered. 

“Okay,” Face said as he got up to make his way towards me and BA, “You’ll get to fly soon Murdock, I promise.” 

“What’s the matter with him?” Face asked once he got close enough to us, “He said he misses flying but we both know that’s not true for two reasons. One, he just flew a group of guys yesterday because their pilot was injured and he was the only one open. Two, the weather today is perfect so he could take a plane or helicopter out for a test run.” 

“Something must be bothering him. Have any ideas as to what it could be?” I asked as I looked from Face to BA. 

“There’s always something wrong with that crazy fool Hannibal,” BA started, “But I haven’t noticed anything to cause him to be this quiet.” 

“Me either,” Face said, “Maybe he got bad news from home?” 

“He doesn’t have any relatives. Plus, our mail comes on Friday and he’s been upset since Sunday and today is Tuesday.” I told him. 

“I know, I’m just thinking out loud,” he said, “Do you think you could try to talk to him? It doesn’t look like he’s going to open up to me, and we all know he won’t open up to BA.” 

“I can try,” I said as I nodded, “He has been going on walks before he’s gone to bed recently so I can catch up with him tonight to see if he’ll open up.” 

\-----Later that Night-----  
Hannibal’s POV:   
“Did you guys see which direction Murdock went?” I asked as I grabbed my jacket in case it got cold while I was out. 

“That way,” Face said as he pointed to the right, “He said he was going out to clear his head when I asked him where he was going.” 

“Okay,” I said before heading towards the door, “Thanks.” 

“Hannibal,” BA started, “Don’t come back in here without fixing our crazy fool.” 

“I’ll try BA, I promise,” I said before opening the door and going in the direction Face pointed me in. 

I started walking as I kept my eyes peeled for a thin man in a brown leather jacket and red hat. After five minutes of walking, I found the man I was looking for, only to see him talking to another soldier. The soldier was talking to Murdock in a way that didn’t seem right because Murdock kept shying away and lowering his head as this one-sided conversation continued. 

“Hey!” I called out as I started to run towards the two. 

They both looked up in surprise. The soldier immediately took off running as soon as he recognized me and Murdock started to slowly walk towards me. 

“Hey bossman,” Murdock said as smiled as me, trying to make it seem like nothing’s wrong. 

“Murdock,” I started, “What did that man say to you?” 

“Oh! He was just telling me his mother’s recipe for chocolate chip cookies!” he exclaimed, “His mother shipped them over and were very popular here and I wanted the recipe. Now I can make these delicious cookies for us anytime we want! Isn’t that great?” 

“James. We both know that’s not true,” I told him as he dropped his head to avoid eye contact with me, “We’ve all noticed you get quiet and reserved towards us, and I believe I just found out why. Now tell me what he said to you son.” 

“You just want to know what he said?” he asked as he looked back up at me with tears in his eyes. 

“Yes? And I would like to hear what the others said if there were any,” I told him, “Tell me their names and units as well.” 

“Well the second part is easy,” he said, “They are all in Brad Urban’s unit.” 

“Good,” I said, “Now what did they say to you?” 

“It’s not a big deal Hannibal. It only happened a few times,” he said as he tried to get out of it. 

“James,” I said as I crossed my arms. 

“Fine,” he sighed, “One guy said that I’m only on your team because you’re friends with Morrison. If it wasn’t for that then I wouldn’t have been picked, I probably would’ve been scrubbing the floors in the bathroom.” 

“Morrison has nothing to do with you being on my team. I looked for the best pilots to have on my team and you were at the top of my list. I went to get you first so no one else could have a chance to recruit you to their team,” I explained, “What else did they say?” 

“Just now he told me that no one on the base trusts me to fly them. They all think I’m going to ‘crack’ and fly everyone into a side of a mountain and kill them,” he said, “They also said that you should’ve kept me in the ‘looney bin’ because I’m a danger to others. And it’s only a matter of time before you realize your mistake and send me back. Do you think that’s true Hannibal? Do you think I’ll ‘break’ and hurt people?” 

“No, no I don’t Murdock,” I started, “I wouldn’t have had you join my team if I didn’t think you couldn’t do your job. You are unique but that uniqueness has never interfered or stopped you from doing your job. It hasn’t yet and I believe it never will.” 

“But what if it does? What if I go crazy and can’t fly you guys out of an enemy’s warzone?” he asked as his breathing started to pick up, “If I mess up in a situation like that, it could kill one or all of you. I can’t let that happen. You need to find a new pilot now while you’re still alive.” 

“James, calm down,” I said as I put my hands on his shoulders, “That’s not going to happen. We will be there to look out for you to make sure that doesn’t happen. That’s what family does.” 

“We’re family?” he asked. 

“Of course, you guys are like sons to me,” I answered as I moved to put a hand on his back, “Let’s head back to our quarters.” 

“Which one am I?” he asked as we started to walk back.

“What?” I asked. 

“You said we are like sons to you, so which one am I? Youngest? Middle? Oldest?” he explained. 

“You are definitely the youngest because you are the most rebellious and immature, in a good way. But you are also the most affectionate and attentive when it comes to people which is something I admire,” I answered, “Face is the middle child because he strives for attention every second of the day. BA is the oldest because of his leadership abilities and his drive to protect people.” 

“I thought BA would be the oldest because of his bad attitude,” he laughed. 

“That could go on the list too,” I said as I shrugged, “It fits.” 

“Can we go get ice cream for my brothers and I before we go to bed Dad?” he asked as we were coming up to the mess hall. 

“Sure,” I said as I smiled and followed him inside to see if they were still serving ice cream. 

“Thank you!” Murdock said as he gave me a big smile. 

“You’re welcome,” I said as I helped him carry the ice cream back to our barracks. 

“Hey guys!” Murdock shouted as soon as we got in, “Dad let me get us ice cream before we went to bed.” 

“Great, thanks Dad,” Face said, following Murdock’s suit by calling me Dad. 

“You’re welcome,” I said as I handed BA his ice cream. 

“Thanks man,” BA said. 

“BA. Dad said that he thinks you're the oldest because you have a bad attitude,” Murdock shouted from across the room. 

“What!” he shouted before looking at me, “Explain yourself Hannibal.” 

“That’s not what I said,” I sighed before explaining my philosophy for having BA as the oldest, Face as the middle child, and Murdock as the youngest.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think down below! Thank you for reading.


End file.
